circus trip
by lego50
Summary: the team go to the circus what well robin do and what wally and roy do for the bird?just read it
1. Chapter 1

5 members sit at the crouchs when magan come in."guy i have grate news"everyone turn around to see"i got 6 tickets to the harley circus"magan was over joy"its tomorrow we should leave at 6:00"robin curl up into a ball and hug wally leg wally rub robin's back tell robin fell asleep he than take robin to robins room no one knew what had happen but they just left it.

''this should be a team bonding"kuldar said

"yay"

said magan 30 minutes later wally and robin came back in "we all going to the circus"

oh i pomise barbara that...i help her with...math and...i'm so sorry"said robin

"no you don't"said artmis

"fine i'll go but 20$ from each of you but wally"each gave him 20$

* * *

next day they were leaveing when robin past out so wally carry him to the car (they were useing roys car so roys coming)when they were there robin was waked so they when to the ticket bouth robin showed he ID card and was let in all the others give there tickets to the men and was let in as well. robin left the team a little later

he walk up,knocked and when in he was greeted by jack harley "hello dick glad to see ya"

"glad to see you to"robin said

"what beens ya here dick "

"oh well i'm here with friends and i thought it be nice to drop by"robin said

''thats nice of you would you like to see zitka''

''sure that be nice"robin said at zitka cage "hey zitka miss me"that was anwas be a huge hug from zitka"guess so"

alfart a long talk some playing and more talking dick lefe

* * *

"hey robin over here"call magan robin sit down next to wally and roy

LADYS AND GENEL MAN WELCOME TO HARLEY CIRCUS

they watch the show when zitka came in

* * *

ok yes it short but its my first so cut me some slack i need ides


	2. Chapter 2

Zitka was doing ring master came out and LADY AND GENDLEMAN ring master said

He hald up an I-phone Zitka took it and walk to robin and gave it to robin who took it turn it on and a massage was lefe in the notes.(sorry i don't have a phone so go with it) it said came backstage to meet me -jack

Wally and Roy sought this and laghf. Robin get up and want meet Jack who was holding a his back so Robin did not know.

"Could you do something for me"Jack said.

"Yeah sure what you need"Robin said.

"Can you do an act for me my acrobat broke his arm so could you?"Jack said.

"Um ok yeah sure but i don't have anything wear"Robin said.

"Oh here you go"Jack him the leotard the leotard was red and white.

Robin when put it on and light when out and Robin was now on the phatform. The light shown on LADY AND GENDLEMEN TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL GEUST DICK GRAYSON.

Robin jump flip and turn and al kinds of thicks.

* * *

"Wow Robin would love to see this wait where is Robin anyway."Magan asked

"Don't know just watch"Wally said

"Okay"Magan said

* * *

At the end Robin did a quadruple flip and ended took a bow and leaf to the backstage got he nomal closts on and said bye and found his friends his smile could make the sun look like a dull light bulb

"Hi Robin did you see him he really young to be doing those things but i can't compline i mean look what we do so"megan said

"Oh yeah i did and lets go my Dads going to kill me with the help of Batman"Robin joked(remember people batman is he adopted dad that for people who don't know)

"Oh my why would they kill you thats horrible"Megan said

"no he not going to kill me i'm joking he's just going angry"Robin said

"Oh ok let's go than"Megan said

With that they parted ways back to there homes


	3. Chapter 3

the next weekend Robin was training on the trapeze just when he friends came in he did a quadruple flip

"Wow Robin only Dick Grayson know how to do that so who you learn it from Batman"Megan

"No not from Batman or Dick Grayson my Mom and Dad taught me"Robin

"Who are you parents"Superboy

"Mary and John Grayson"Robin

"Thats makes you Dick Grayson you took my picture the first day of school oh you'll wish you hadn't"Artemis

"Yes now i need to tell my story yes"Robin

Nods"okay The Flying Graysons was started my father and mother John and Mary were most famous for preforming without a safety net, making the act incredibly being the only people capable of doing a quadruple somersault. Jonh and Mary were kind people, always ready to help someone else, never thinking about themselves for one second i guess my parents help me as a hero. All they wanted to do was, teach their me right from wrong and preform in the circus. However, one night all of this changed,when Mr. Haley refused to pay Tony Zucco cash for protection, he had his men sabotage the Graysons rope so that they would fall to their deaths. So when they went to preform, Jonh and Mary Grayson died, leaving their son an orphan. There was an upside to this, Bruce Wayne was in the crowd when he saw my parents murdered. Finding a kindred spirit, Bruce adopted me as his ward."(i got this online)Robin said tears ran down his face

"Bruce most likly does care for you just feel bad for you i mean he lets you ran around GOTHAM at midnight"Artemis

"Lui aproape ca adevaratul meu tata cum ai spus ca"Robin(**his almost like my real dad how** **could you said that**)

"Te iubesc ca un fiu dacă ca ajuta"Batman said coming out of the shadows(** i love you like a son if that help**)

Robin nods his head now the few tear that he had and smiled a real smile

"so are you Bruce Wayne"Artemis

"yes now what did you said about me"Batman

"so how bout those eyes"Artemis scare of Batman

Robin at Batman Batman noded

Robin remove his mask showing the most blue of blue eyes

"wow there so pretty"Megan and Robin blushed

everyone else just stared them Wally laugh at the Robins blushing

THE END

* * *

yeah the story ended may have been bad but what the hay its done


End file.
